History Tends to Repeat Itself
by it beats geometry
Summary: This is a story of the past and the future, of life and death, of gain and sacrifice. As Harry struggles to save lives, his parents struggle to live them but, mostly it’s a story about love of all kinds. LJ RH HG


Chapter 1 Lemons into Lemonade

Summary: This is a story of the past and the future, of life and death, of gain and sacrifice. As Harry struggles to save lives, his parents struggle to live them but, mostly it's a story about love of all kinds. LJ RH HG

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling if I were I'd know what the K stood for.

"You guys sure you want to do this?" Harry asked them yet again. Hermione made an annoyed look, rolled her eyes and glanced exasperatedly at Ron for at least the fifth time that day. "I mean it's dangerous and then there are my relatives and there's…"

"Harry, shut up. For the last time we're coming with you," Ron said having gotten slightly less patient than the last time he'd answered this question.

"Really, you sure?"

"Yes, Harry," Hermione said a little more kindly.

"Right," Ron muttered "We haven't changed our minds in the five minutes since you asked us last.

"Alright, let's go then." Harry said with mixed feelings as the passed through the barrier. He noticed the large metal clock still ticking away that he had first seen on his desperate search to find platform nine and three quarters. The hustle and bustle of the crowd did it's best to drown out the sounds of its loud rings as it struck 7 o'clock, but to no avail. Several people bumped past Harry without a word, or at least if they did say anything he couldn't hear them. Soon, however the noise and the crowd died down and left Harry, Ron and Hermione searching for the dark burgundy car that was Vernons.

'It's not here," Hermione finally spoke. "We'll have to take a bus." Ron looked nervous, as some not so fond memories of the night bus came back to him. "This way," called Hermione ignoring Ron's face.

Four pounds and several stops later the trio finally reached Privet Drive and were making there way down the dimly lit street. The sun had just gone down, taking with it a spectacular sunset. It was late and Harry figured the Dursleys would be upset at the time of their arrival, but then he knew they would be upset no matter what. With this in mind he rang the doorbell to be met by an irate Vernon.

"We thought you'd get the hint when we didn't come to fetch you," Vernon snarled.

"You know me, I'm a little slow." Harry said placidly. Vernon suddenly noticed Ron and Hermione standing behind him and chose to ignore this seizing the opportunity yell.

"And what are they doing here? You can tell Dumbbore we won't stand for it."

Harry frowned he imagined this would come up, just not quite so soon. "Dumbledore didn't send them," Hermione gave Harry a questioning look when he didn't say anything else. "But they're staying all the same, for a week. Oh did I mention they're both of age and can legally do magic." Ron was gripping his wand in an attempt to look menacing, Vernon looked frightened and moved sideways to let them in.

"Not a word, I don't want to here a word."

Harry ignored him and motioned for Harry and Hermione to follow him up the stairs there miniaturized trunks hidden in their pockets. "This is it," he said to Hermione gesturing to his small room, laughing at her indignant face upon seeing all Dudley's books covered in at least three centimeters of dust. Hermione opened her mouth probably to ask why he hadn't mentioned Dumbledore's death or make a comment about Vernon's rudeness. Harry cut her off; "I'll sleep on the floor you two can share the bed."

Both Ron and Hermione tried to look unhappy about this but, failed terribly. "Goodnight then." Harry said pulling out a Weasely sweater to sleep on.

Morning came all too soon and they were jolted from sleep with Petunia telling them she expected them to earn their keep and sent them out weeding. Harry worriedly flashed his eyes around to see Ron and Hermione's reactions both of whom were looking unusually happy this morning.

* * *

The same green eyes were also looking around but, not in worry, rather in anger. This was because rather than being Harry's they were his mother's and she had just been told "Vernie", her sister Petunia's precious fiancé, would be spending a week at their house.

"Come on Mom, he hates me. Can't he stay at a hotel or maybe I could stay with a friend." Lily whined

"Lily NO," Mrs. Evans said firmly. "Vernon is a very respectable man…"

"Repulsive more like," Lily interrupted, "You sure I couldn't stay with Misha or Cally."

"You can stay with me," James said, appearing out of nowhere, winking seductively.

"I hate you remember," Lily said without much emotion.

"Right of course you do," James said nonchalantly.

"I suppose you can stay with your boyfriend Lily," her mother said, knowing full well there was no way in hell Lily would accept this offer.

"On second thought, let's go, NOW!" Lily all but screamed, seeing the shocked grin plastered on James Potters face.

"Well, if you insist," (It was rather obvious as to where Lily got her wit from.) The pair moved away towards the small beat up car silently. It was a least 15 minutes before Ms. Evans spoke, "He makes your sister happy. You know how hard that is to do these days." Lily didn't reply nor did she say anything for the remainder of the car trip, through the winding streets into the quickly falling sun. After what seemed like a lifetime the car pulled into the drive. Petunia met it anxiously.

"Act normal," she hissed at Lily.

"Oh so you mean act like a witch because, it would be very strange for me to act like a muggle. Alright then. Bye-bye." Lily grinned maliciously and skipped away. This was going to be fun.

Harry was also grinning; it had taken him a total of three seconds to weed the lawn with the aid of Hermione's wand. It might not turn out to be such a bad week after all, for Lily or Harry.

Two days later Lily was digging through her trunk. She pulled out a large number of books, several crunchy, malodorous, brown socks and bits of chocolate frog wrappers. At last she found what she was looking for; a dark grey bubbling potion, that reminded her faintly of the mud pots she'd seen on her trip to Yellowstone. Now Lily was normally a very nice person, she hated bullies and more than that she hated people pulling undeserved pranks. The prank she was about to pull however, was entirely deserved. Ever since he learned she was a witch Vernon had insulted her every chance he got and her name would be Lily Evans if she were just going to sit back and take it.

Creeping silently down the crooked stairs she snuck into the bathroom pulled out a stringy blond hair and a much shorter bristly brown one. Ecstatic from her success she flipped around the corner her fingers in the shape of a gun and muttered, "The names' Bond, James Bond." Carrying up her act all the way to her room she smiled and carefully divided the potion between two bottles when a loud knock on her window caused her to drop the potion into her lap which also held a large pile of cat hair. Cursing she muttered a spell and the polyjuice disappeared and so did her prank. Moving over to open her window she sighed and ushered the owl in it was the post. Glancing at her clock she realized it was already 6 o'clock and this was her morning paper. She grumbled but paid the owl all the same and glanced over the headlines: Muggles Attacked in South London, Reports of Inferi sightings and finally Minister's Daughter Expects New Baby. Lily loved the fact that despite the war, the death, the destruction people still loved each other unconditionally and could bring new live into the world. So for that day she didn't read any other articles she ignored the obituaries and the dismal weather reports and only read about the baby. It wasn't an interesting article nor was it well written but Lily cut it out and tacked it onto her wall and vowed to remember this moment for the rest of her life. She crawled back into bed and feel soundly asleep.

Harry wished he were asleep it was only the third day and already he wished he were somewhere else. Of course it wasn't all bad Petunia was being slightly more reasonable after Hermione presence had calmed her down slightly but that hadn't stopped her from waking the trio up at six to make breakfast and clean the kitchen. Ron seemed only half awake and was leaning on Hermione's shoulder for support, so it was clumsily that the four made their way downstairs. "Mrs. Dursley," Hermione started politely, "Do you think I could speed up the process a little. I mean it would be a lot faster and it's early so the neighbors won't notice." Petunia then did something unheard of, she nodded. With a wave of her wand the curtains closed. Hermione shot of a series of spells for about 2 minutes until even the trash looked clean. The kitchen seemed to glow and sitting on the breakfast table was seven perfect place settings with a large helping of food that Hermione politely explained looked and tasted like eggs and bacon but was actually grapefruit. Harry grinned, Hermione's brilliancy never ceased to amaze him. Petunia was looking like Christmas had come early all the same she stuck her head out the window just to make sure no one had seem anything unusual. Satisfied she thanked them and told them they could leave.

Five minutes later they were on their way to the park.

"I've never seen my aunt act like that."

Hermione blushed. "I think she must have been made fun of as a child, that's why she strives to be a perfect picture of normalcy, so no one can say anything against her."

"You've only know her for 2 days," Ron said looking at Hermione like she was some sort of prophet.

"Well it's rather obvious isn't it?"

"NO!" Ron and Harry both said and they laughed, something Harry hadn't done in a very, very long time, all the way to the park. It was looking more pathetic than usual, the sign was so obscured by graffiti it had become unreadable, the last swing was broken, the slide was badly dented the only thing left undamaged was a small bench which Harry and his friends were now sitting on. They were silent but they all knew they were thinking about the exact same thing; horcruxes. Finally after at least 15 minutes Harry ventured, "I think we should leave early. I need to go to Godric's Hollow."

"Are you sure Harry."

"I think so Hermione," and he said it gain "I think so."

* * *

The trio were walking slowly towards a massive house as the sun set. Two large lions stood guarding the massive mahogany double doors. Harry reached forward with trembling hands and pulled at a golden handle. The door swung open easily and Harry gasped….

**To be continued…**

This is my first fic so please review. Let me know what you think about the changes between past and present. I know it's a little weird but, you can't say it's cliché.


End file.
